Chicken Little (film)
Chicken Little is the forty-sixth full-length film in the Disney animated features canon. It was released in 2005. Plot It tells a story about an extremely small chicken who lives with his widowed father. He believes the sky is falling which turns out being a simple acorn falling from a tree. His neighbors shun him. Two years later, the neighborhood is prouducing a movie about Chicken Little's antics. Knowing that having a book-on-tape was bad enough, he decides to put a stop to it. While strategizing with ideas, he misses the bus to school. Running through the neighborhood isn't exactly fun for Chicken Little. He finally gets to school, folding a piece of paper into the shape of the pants he had lost on the way. He makes his way to the gymnasium for dodgeball. Evidently, the teams are based on popular kids and non-popular kids. In an accident, he pulls the fire alarm and receives detention. Later in the evening, the principal of the school is heard in his office with Chicken Little's dad. The principal says that ever since the "sky is falling joke", Little has been nothing but trouble. Ashamed of himself, Little spends the detention period amusing himself with looking at all the trophies and awards that had previously been given to his father, who as a teenager had been the school's star baseball MVP. Chicken Little gets the idea that becoming a player on the school baseball team would turn the tides of all his situations. On a ride home, Little tells his dad that he wants to join the baseball team. His dad groans. Little says that "his dad will love it when he smacks the ball in for a 'touchdown' ". The next day, Little signs up to be on the team. He makes the cut. But his experience isn't what he expects. For example, he gets a baby mitten for a baseball glove. The team's star player is Little's enemy, Foxy Loxy who plans on winning the championship game. At that game, the school's team doesn't do well and is forced to let Chicken Little go up to bat with Foxy. The coach tells him to just walk and let Foxy do the work. Little denounces the instructions. He swings twice and gets two strikes the third swing is a slam. Little runs. Going the wrong way, he makes a left turn. It looks as though he'll save the day. Foxy tells him he was "right to go the wrong way" but he won't listen. But in the end, it looks like Little has not made it. But after some doublechecking, he has! Chicken Little wins the game! This brings him closer to his friends Abby, Fish, and Runt. After a while, he looks up in the sky, thanking God for the second chance. Little sees a shine in the sky which grows bigger by the second. He ends up getting hit by it. It turns out being a piece of the SKY. Throughout an adventure, it turns out the sky could've been falling but it was really aliens after their missing son. A movie staring Chicken as a buff older superhero is produce and it is said that Abby and Little fall in love. Cast *Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck *Joan Cusack as Abby Mallard *Dan Molina as Fish Out of Water *Steve Zahn as Runt of the Litter *Amy Sedaris as Foxy Loxy *Mark Walton as Goosey Loosey *Garry Marshall as Buck Cluck *Don Knotts as Turkey Lurkey *Sean Elmore, Matthew Michael Joston, and Evan Dunn as Kirby *Fred Willard as Melvin. *Catherine O'Hara as Tina. *Mark Dindal as Morkupine Porcupine *Patrick Stewart as Mr. Woolensworth Category:Disney animated features canon Category:2005 films Category:Disney films Category:Films that start with a storybook opening